


You are beautiful! Haikyuu!! Scenarios

by Kamida



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamida/pseuds/Kamida
Summary: Had a bad day?Need a little bit of sunshine?Need someone to hug you?The Karasuno boys are here to give you just that!This is a Scenario Fanfiction about the Karasuno boys to hopefuly brighten up your day!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Haikyuu!!/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Note

Welcome to my first ever Scenario Fanfiction!  
I hope you can enjoy my little dummy scenarios about the Haikyuu!! boys taking care of you and having fun!

But before I start, I wanted to explain this whole thing.

I pretty much got this Idea to write about the Karasuno boys taking care of the Reader because I am going through a tough time right now and I figured out, that they´re may be some other people out there who would also love some affection and love from our loveable Crowboys!  
I will write about pretty much anything. From Fluff to Angst to NSFW Scenarios! Whatever I really come up to.

As you have probably noticed by now, this is only about the "main" Karasuno boys that we get to see a lot of. I didn´t include Ennoshita or the other second years that I missed out on, because I really don´t know too much about them. Sorry! However, I will try and Include them if I get the chance.  
I also didn´t include any Nekoma/Aoba Johsai etc. Boys. In the future, I may write a seperate Fanfiction for them, but for now, I thought it would be good to start for me to start the Karasuno boys.

You may have noticed already, but my English isn´t the best really. I apologise for any Grammar/Writing mistakes I will make or have already made. I hope they won´t bother you too much.

Other than that, please enjoy my little corner of happiness and stay healthy ! (● ❛ ̫.❛●)


	2. Requests, Ideas and other stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the Chapter spam ( if I can call it like that ) but I just got this Idea and I didn´t want to include this in my 1st Chapter

If you have any Ideas on what I could write as an Scenario, then feel free to comment on this Chapter! (● ❛ ̫.❛●)

I really want this Fanfiction to be a comfortable, wholesome corner for everyone that feels down! And I think its pretty cool to be able to "request" situations that may have happend to you so the boys can comfort you.  
However, I don´t know if I should call it a Request really. Probably yes? I will mention the Person that gave me the Idea, but I don´t think that I will be able to write out the Scenario as fast as some people would like to. For me, when someone requests something, I would try my best and write out their request as fast as I can, but I am afraid that I wouldn´t really do that in this Fanfiction. Atleast not when I already started to write out other stuff that I want to publish as soon as possible. That doesn´t mean that I would ignore that Idea and never write about it nor give you an update if I started to write about it or not!

Thats all I wanted to say! Stay safe and healthy (● ❛ ̫.❛●)


End file.
